


I love you

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Airport" </p><p>This actually turned out a lot more fluffy than smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



  
“I need you so bad." Oliver moaned into Barry's ear. The flight was slow, slow than what Oliver wanted and it wasn't like they could fuck on the plane, because be honest, no one would be down for seeing the ex billionaire and his twink of a lover going at it in the bathroom or in their seats. So he had to be patient, thanking Felicity for getting them seats in the far back of the plane and for whatever else having two whole rows empty. Oliver had blankets strewn over them, his hand underneath them, massaging Barry who had his jeans unzipped and his cock straining against the blanket. Barry was lying back, head resting against the seat and one his own hands resting on the back of Oliver's head. His eyes were closed, his mind telling him to keep his moans to a minium as to not draw the attention of the people on board. "You look so good right now. I can take you right now, but I don't want anyone seeing you. wrecked."

"Oliver, Please. I can't--"

"You can, Just fifteen minutes, Fifteen more minutes and then another ten until we get to our place. Twenty-Six minutes, Can you wait that long for me to take you?"

In truth Barry couldn't wait but it's not like he would have a choice.

"Yeah, I can. I can wait."

~

"You’re gonna fuck me until I can't remember my name.” Barry gasps out, two minutes. It's been two minutes since they got home and Barry, despite still being hard and aching forces Oliver to the bed, tells him they don't have time for foreplay and he's spread wide on their bed, hands tugging at his cock eagerly.

“I don’t have any condomsm, I mean we've never not done it without any.” Oliver says, eyes stuck on the way that Barry is touching himself.

"I trust you, We've been together two years. Oliver I trust you completly." He admits. “I trust you."He said once more, assuring Oliver.

“Barry, I know that we--"

Barry leanes up and brushes his lips to Oliver's.

“Fuck me, Green Arrow,” he smiles. “Or do you want to fail this body?.”

Oliver doesn't say much more. He leans down and begins kissing along Barry's collarbone.

"I love you so much." Oliver whispers.

"I love you too. Now fuck me."

Oliver slams their mouths together while he searches for Barry's hole, entering slowly, groaning at the pressure that it creates. Barry's tight, always. His superspeed allowing for that to be possible. He pounds Barry into the bed, the excitement overtaking him as he can feel every part of Barry without the rubber blocking them. He can feel his heat, the prowlness.   
Oliver makes him come just as effortlessly as before, back at the airport bathroom. Barry's silent, Oliver is as well. Both letting the wave of emotion wash over them as they come.


End file.
